Sponsorship
by xNiaChii
Summary: Leon meets with Chairman Rose for the sponsorship opportunity of a lifetime. WARNING: Non-con elements and sexual coercion.


Leon stood in front of the chairman's office, nervously rumpling the sheet of paper he clung to his chest. No matter how much he rehearsed the words he wanted to speak in front of his potential sponsor, he still felt like he could not remember anything.

Chairman Rose has offered him a sponsorship deal that depended on today's meeting. He will have a very short amount of time to impress the chairman and he wanted to make every second count. It still confused Leon as to why the chairman put so much weight on a private meeting instead of considering his battling skills, but he intended to get that sponsorship no matter what. The speech he prepared to promote himself was perfect, he told himself. He was going to crush this.

With that last thought of encouragement, Leon knocked on the office door. "Come in, Leon," chairman Rose called from inside, clearly expecting him. Leon took one last deep breath before entering. The chairman had his back turned as he was sitting on this comfortable looking chair and staring out the large window.

"Good day to you, Chairman Rose," Leon greeted politely wanting to make a good first impression.

Rose turned toward him in his chair. "I am so pleased to see you today, Leon."

"Pleasure's all mine, sir."

"So, if I understand correctly…," Rose spoke, wasting no time. "You'd like me to sponsor and promote you as the undefeated champion of the Galar region."

"Yes, sir." Leon gave a small bow. "I promise, I can make your time and money worth it. My skills as a Pokemon trainer are impeccable and I have never lost a single match I have participated in." Leon was happy with how the interview was going so far. He managed to express himself in the way he practiced, and his tone of voice was perfectly conveying his message. He was sure the sponsorship would be his.

To his surprise however, the chairman did not seem interested in anything Leon was saying. Instead, he had a distant look in his eyes as he got up from his chair and walked to the large, luxurious couch in the center of the office.

_Oh no,_ Leon thought. _Did I do something wrong? Everything went so well. So why does the chairman look so disinterested?_

"Leon," Rose spoke, making Leon jump a bit. "I am sure you will be able to get your sponsorship today. I knew that since the moment I lay my eyes on you."

The future champion's face lit up. So, the chairman was interested in him after all. He even though Leon had a good look, which he figured was important for a performance.  
"Thank you," he beamed. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Rose's face suddenly grew more mischievous. Almost as if he was amused by the situation. "Now, now," he chuckled. "I didn't say you already got the sponsorship, did I?"

Leon blushed, embarrassed that he let his enthusiasm get the best of him. "I am sorry, Chairman. Please, let me know what you want me to do."

Rose leaned forward and leered at him with gleaming eyes. Leon began to feel somewhat uncomfortable. "You can start by taking off your shirt," Rose said.

"My shirt?" Leon blinked innocently. "Do you want to see if I am in a good enough shape?"

The chairman didn't answer which made Leon feel even weirder. There was an almost lustful glimmer in Rose's light green eyes that he simply could not shake off. Nevertheless, he slowly began to pull his shirt over his head, knowing his sponsorship depended on it. He dropped the shirt on the floor and covered his chest with his arms, suddenly feeling shy. He averted his eyes from the chairman, uncomfortable by his nakedness and the fact that Rose's smile widened considerably.

"So, what do you think, sir?" Leon asked, as the way Rose was silently staring at him started to get under his skin.

"Mmmm, that's very nice, Leon," Rose said in a low tone. "But I am going to need you to remove those arms."

Leon tensed further. He already felt way too exposed for his own good. Revealing even more of his body was not something he intended to do. "I don't want to do that, sir. Can I put my shirt back on, please?"

The chairman's smile disappeared, and a look of deep disappointment replaced it. He looked away from Leon. "And there I was, convinced I will be giving you my sponsorship today. I guess you don't really want it. All of your enthusiasm for nothing."

Leon felt his stomach drop at the realization what Rose meant. "No, sir, I do want the sponsorship. But I want to get it based on my battling skills and potential as a future champion. Not... this." Frustration started to build inside of Leon. He could not believe what the chairman was asking of him.

"I can find a talented young man with... "battling skills" anytime I want, Leon." Rose said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "You, however, ... You are the best looking one I have seen in a while. So, I just wanted you to show me a bit more." He was preparing to get up from his seat. "But since you aren't interested, I suppose you can leave. I will get another trainer to sponsor."

Leon's head began to spin. Was he going to lose the best opportunity for sponsorship he had ever gotten? Just like that?

"Chairman Rose, please wait!" He exclaimed in despair. Rose sat back down and gave him a questioning look. "I do need this sponsorship, I really do!" Leon continued. "Just not like this. Please, there must be something else I can do."

The chairman put one hand under his chin, deep in thought. "No…," he said at last. "I don't think I really want anything else. You may leave. The sponsorship is off."

Leon felt like he was going to break down in tears. "Please…," he begged to deaf ears. Rose simply averted his gaze with an impartial expression and Leon had no choice but to give up. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll do it."

Rose's eyes were back on him, full of attention this time. He was surprised at first by Leon's sudden decision. His surprise, however, quickly turned into pure satisfaction. "That's better," he said smoothly. "Well then… proceed."

Leon reluctantly dropped his arms to his sides to give the chairman a full view of his chest. The way Rose leered at him made his skin crawl.

"You are in amazing shape," the chairman said in a low voice. "I can see you are going to be very popular. Now… lose the rest of your clothes."

"T-the rest?" Part of Leon was expecting that Rose would not be willing to let him go with just that, but he was still shocked by his demand. He lifted his shaky hands to the waistband of his pants and pulled them off along with his shoes. He stood in front of the chairman in just his boxers.

Rose waited with a bemused smile curving his lips. "Well?" Leon could hear the sneer in his voice. "Your underwear?"

"I am not taking them off, sir." The younger man sounded a lot more determined than he felt. He knew no matter how much of a defiant façade he put on, in the end, he will do whatever the chairman said.

"I though you might not," Rose sighed. "Alright, you can keep your underwear on…" This time, Leon was actually surprised. Had the chairman taken pity on him? Was this the extend of humiliation he had to endure that day? Hope began to rise inside of him. "But not those ones," the chairman concluded. Leon felt himself deflate.

Rose's hand reached under one of the pillows on the couch and pulled out what seemed to be some sort of thong and tossed it at Leon. "Change," he commanded.

Leon looked down at the piece of clothing he caught in his hand. It was really small and didn't seem like it could cover much. He looked back at the chairman with a helpless expression.

"I won't peek," Rose smirked and covered his eyes.

It took a lot of effort for Leon to force himself to turn away from Rose and quickly slip his boxers off to replace them with whatever the hell he was given. The underwear covered his crotch well enough but left his ass completely bare, with tiny straps around it to prop it up.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ Leon screamed in his mind. _DOES HE REALLY EXPECT ME TO STAY LIKE THIS?!_

"C-chairman," he exclaimed. "T-this is too much! Please, let me change back!"

"Oh?" Rose said. "Are you done already?" He removed his hand from his eyes to take a look at the man in front of him.

"No! Don't look!" Leon covered himself again, blushing furiously.

"Hmmmm, you look amazing in those," the chairman purred. "Just like I imagined you would. Turn around."

"N-no," Leon yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop looking at me!"

Rose's pleased expression changed again, into a very unamused one. He let out a long sigh, making Leon understand he was done with his disobedience. "Leon, listen," he said strictly. "I don't think you really understood what this is about. When you walk out of this office today, you will get any sponsor under the sun you will want. Fame and fortune will be yours. As much as you want for as long as you want. You will be the most beloved and popular champion the Galar region has ever seen before. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Despite the situation, Leon couldn't help but to smile. Just imagining what that would mean for him and his family made him so, so happy. He was willing to do so much to achieve that… which was clearly something the chairman was very well aware of.

Noticing how hopeful Leon got by his promises, Rose took the opportunity to go on with his demand. "Well, until that happens… I want you to give your body to me, Leon. I want it." At the sound of those word, Leon's smile faded. "You will do what I tell you to do now and in return you will get everything you have ever wished for. Now… turn around."

Judging by the severity in Rose's words, it became clear to Leon he was not going to repeat himself again. He turned around slowly, telling himself that every second of it was worth it for the final prize.

The chairman leaned forward in his seat. "You have a really nice ass, Leon. I think we should give you an appropriate outfit for your matches that brings attention to it. That will give you even more fans and potential sponsors."

Leon shuddered at the unwanted compliment and the prospect of having to wear a ridiculously embarrassing outfit for the sake of his sponsors. Did these people really think he was just a product to be consumed? Apparently, Rose did.

"Come over here." The chairman's demand made Leon snap out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, horrified.

"Are you really going to show me something this beautiful and not even allow me a feel?" Rose fake pouted. "How selfish of you."

Leon's dark skin got a few shades paler. He realized with dread what giving his body he chairman actually meant. His legs begin to move by themselves as he completely surrendered to his fate. He walked in front of the couch, gazing down at Rose with a desperate look in his eyes. _Please don't do this, please don't do this, please don't do this…_

"You aren't really just acting like a virgin to turn me on, right?" Rose asked, pulling Leon closer by his hips. The younger man was forced to sit on the chairman's knees with his legs bent on each side of his thighs. Rose licked his lips as his greedy hands grabbed Leon's chest in a handful. Leon yelped from the sensation and closed his eyes in shame. He could hear the chairman hum gleefully as he buried his face between the well-toned muscles and rocked his head side to side.

"Nyaaah, chairman..." Leon moaned, grabbing Rose's wrists. "Please, stop that." He felt the older man smirk against his skin.

"Feels good, Leon?" he asked. "Has anyone ever done this to you?" He punctuated his words by giving Leon's chest two swift squeezes, making the younger man squirm and yelp. "N-nooo," the future champion whined. "E-enough, please..."

"Hmmm… but I haven't even started yet," Rose teased, enjoying how flustered Leon has gotten from this situation. "Heh, look at how perky your nipples are," he smirked. "Almost like they want something."

Leon's face turned redder than it has ever been before. He tried to cover himself up, embarrassed by how his body was reacting, but Rose's hands stopped him.

"Now, now, Leon," he scorned. "Let's not go over this again. Your body is mine to enjoy for the time being so don't even think about hiding it."

Leon felt every nerve in his body spike up when Rose's mouth captured one of his nipples. "Haaahhh... chairman..." he mewled, his eyes filling with tears from the pleasure.

The chairman's tongue swirled around the hardened bud, making Leon's entire body shudder. He wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Despite the shame and humiliation, he couldn't deny how good it felt. His scantly underwear began to feel tighter when Rose's fingers crept up to brush against his other nipple and giving it a light pinch.

"You sure are sensitive," Rose grinned, removing his mouth from the flustered future champion and replacing it with his other hand. "Already hard from just this…" he flicked both of his nipples simultaneously, causing Leon to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from letting you any more shameful sounds.

"C-chairman, please…" Leon barely managed to speak without his voice shaking. "I've had enough…"

One of Rose's hands traveled down his body. Ghost-like fingers touched his lower back and stopped just above his exposed ass. "As much as I'm enjoying making you mewl like this, Leon… I am going to need some stimulation myself," Rose said, letting his hand move back up, caressing his back. "We should take it to the other room."

Leon thought his heart could not sink in any further that day. He panted heavily, still dazed by the teasing Rose has done to his chest. With apprehension, he noticed a door on the other side of the office, that presumably led into another room. He began to shake.

"Go on," Rose said, knowing what Leon was thinking.

The younger male forcefully dragged himself off the chairman to the door. With a moment's hesitation, he pushed it open and entered a very small room with nothing in it but a bed.

"Get on it on all fours," Rose's voice suddenly came from behind him. Leon almost jumped out of his own skin. _When did he…?_

Without having time to finish his thought, he was led into the room while the chairman closed the door behind him and began to undress. Leon stood petrified, going against every nerve of his body that desperately screamed at him to run.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Rose asked calmly when he was done removing his tie.

Without a word, Leon managed to place himself like the chairman ordered. His mind was completely blank, losing the ability to form any kind of thought at that point. All he could do was obey Rose's commands and hope it would end soon.

He flinched when he heard the chairman discard the last piece of his clothing and felt the bed move as he got on, kneeling between Leon's spread legs.

"That's a nice view," the older man muttered and ran his hand down his lower back to the curve of ass giving it a hard squeeze. Leon squirmed wanting nothing more than to escape from the unwanted touch. Rose withdraw his hand only to give his ass a swift smack with it.

Leon almost fell fully on the bed from the shock. "C-chairman!" he yelped. "Don't do that!" His face flushed bright red once more. He resented the way Rose made him act like a flustered schoolgirl.

"I thought you lost your voice," the chairman jeered. "Would be a shame seeing what's coming."

_Smartass_, Leon began to process thoughts again. And he had nothing pleasant on his mind. He felt the chairman grab both his ass cheeks, kneading them. "Ngh," he suppressed a moan as his hands curled around the soft sheets of the bed.

Rose smirked at his reaction and reached under the bed's mattress. His hand wandered around aimlessly for a few moments before he pulled it free. "It would appear I forgot my lube today…" Rose said with mock disappointment in his voice. "Say Leon…," his voice drew dark. "You wouldn't mind if I entered you dry, would you?" He did not even have to see his client's expression to know how that made him fell. Before Leon could say anything or even react, Rose chuckled. "I'm just jesting. I wouldn't want to damage something this beautiful after all. But I really am out of lube."

_What the hell are you getting at?_ Leon thought in annoyance. He really wanted this to end already. Listening to the chairman's attempted jokes just made him angry.

His anger evaporated completely as his body jerked at the sensation of having the chairman's tongue slip slyly between his ass cheeks.

"C-CHAIRMAN WHAT- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled out, louder than he intended and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Rose lifted his head to give him an innocent frown. "What?" he asked. "I told you I was out of lube, didn't I? this is a better alternative than just shoving it in. I need to get you prepared."

"I-I don't care! Stop that immediately!" Leon's eyes began to tear up again with frustration and humiliation. To have an act like performed on him under such circumstance was not something he was willing accept so easily. Even if deep down he knew how useless his outbursts were.

"No, I don't think I will," Rose said dismissively. "I do like doing this to you quite a bit." With that said he buried his face against Leon's ass once more, feeling his smooth skin.

"A-aahh…" Leon let out a broken moan. "C-chairman… please…"

The older man's tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran a warm, wet trail over Leon's entrance. Slowly and teasingly it worked its way inside the future champion's body making sure he was properly lubricated.

Leon was reduced to a panting, shivering mess. He gripped the sheets of the bed tighter while sweat began to drip off his forehead. The thong he was wearing became so tight it hurt. "Chairman…" he begged. "I… I need to come."

"So do I," the chairman breathed out against his ass. Having Leon at his mercy like that was getting to him. He wanted to claim his body at once.

After he was sure the younger man could take him, he wasted no time replacing his tongue with his cock and slowly pushed it inside Leon's tight heat.

Both men groaned simultaneously at Rose's action. Leon's arms began to shake until they eventually gave in and he collapsed on his elbow. Rose leaned forward until he placed a sloppy kiss behind Leon's neck. "Fuck, you are so tight…" he moaned.

The younger could do nothing but bury his face into his forearms and sob quietly, overwhelmed by the sensation. Rose smiled at how cute he was and stared to move slowly, unable to hold himself back anymore.

Neither of them lasted long. Leon came first, as soon as Rose changed the angle of his thrusting to press against his prostate. The chairman followed soon after, the way Leon's body tightened around his dick being to much for him as well as the fact that it has been a while since he found someone he wanted to submit to him.

The younger man collapsed on the bed and spread on the silky sheets, wanting to cool down his sweaty body. Rose pulled out of him and admired how well toned the other male's back was. He brushed away his long purple hair and gave him a kiss behind his ear.

"You did great today, Leon. That was the best lay I've had in a while," he said, still short of breath. "Sorry I had to make it so quick. Work calls. I'll make sure to enjoy your body more thoroughly next time."

_N-next time?_

Not bothering to give an explanation, Rose got off the bed and began to get dressed quickly "You have my sponsorship and my endorsement. Make of them as much as you can." He was dressed in no time, giving one last adjustment to his hair. "You are free to leave whenever you are ready. Sorry, there are no showers here." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Leon to sob into the mattress.

Leon walked down the tower's hallway. He did it. He got the sponsorship he wanted the most. Yet, he could not bring himself to feel any joy. He just felt dirty and defeated.

How was he going to explain what happened to Hop? This sponsorship was partially for him as well since it was a good way to support his little brother. Hop will be so happy for him. Will Leon be able to force a smile and share the good news with his brother like he imagined? He dreaded having to see the most important person in his life and pretending it doesn't hurt.


End file.
